


Grumpy Captain

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim has had better days. Trouble is, it just started. Inspired by pics on the lj site. Thanks WeepinNaiad. Don’t own them.





	Grumpy Captain

“Di’ yeh two have a fight las’ nigh’?” Scotty bellowed at Bones.

Bones blinked at Scotty, admittedly hung over, “Who?”

“Yeh an’ Jim? He’s grumpier than you are on a bad day,” Scotty stood in front of him wearing his crisp, Starfleet grays as cadets swarmed around them, occasionally remembering to salute Scotty. Bones was in civvies, including his favorite green jacket.

Bones looked around, “Honestly, I don’t remember, Scotty.” Bones couldn’t see his husband anywhere and his head was pounding. “We got pretty drunk.” The crew was in Iowa overseeing the construction of the USS Excelsior with its transwarp drive. Whatever that meant, Bones thought. The Enterprise was currently in drydock undergoing minor repairs in orbit.

Scotty physically manhandled Bones so he could see Jim. Jim was in fine form, only, he too was in civvies. A white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots Bones had never seen. Maybe Jim had gone home last night. They were in Iowa after all. Jim was bellowing at cadets who tried to salute him. “I’M NOT IN UNIFORM, CADET. DO NOT SALUTE ME!!!!” The sound of Jim’s voice both thrilled him and made his head pound harder. Nurse Chapel took pity on Bones and hit him with a hypo. Bones smiled at his best nurse before closing his eyes and allowing the drug to take effect.

“Trouble is, Scotty, I don’t remember him touching any of that swill,” he muttered as he headed over to calm his husband down. “Jim,” he said as he approached Jim. “Calm down, what’s wrong?”

Jim jerked as he took in Bones’ appearance. “I’m sorry, Bones. I went back to the farm last night. Hoping…I don’t know what I was hoping for. I found Frank, drunk.”

Bones looked at him, “What happened?”

“I went in, hoping to get some things out of my old room. Frank didn’t wake up until I came back downstairs with my boots,” he picked up one foot and admired his feet. “At first, he didn’t recognize me. He came running at me, bellowing, telling me to get out of his house. I was okay with that, but had to dodge his fists on my way out the door. And then, he, he,” Jim choked up.

“He what, Jim?” Bones asked gently.

“He fell to the floor and started vomiting blood,” Jim said with a choked voice. “I called the emergency number and they got him to a hospital, but it doesn’t look good.”

“His drinking finally caught up to him?” Bones asked.

“That’s what the doctor said. He died around 0200 this morning. I feel like I should feel something, anger, sorrow, triumph, but all I feel is numb,” Jim told him.

“Is he still at the hospital?” Bones asked.

“I guess, they’re going to perform an autopsy before sending him on to be cremated. His wishes. I called Mom and left a message. I don’t know if she’ll care, they were divorced years ago,” Jim’s body started shaking.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Bones asked quietly as he put an arm around Jim’s shoulders.

“I can’t remember,” Jim whispered.

Bones got Jim aboard a shuttle. They were leaving for San Francisco that day. He looked up to see Scotty standing there looking concerned. “Hey, Scotty, could you get Jim some breakfast?” Scotty nodded before dashing off. “Hey, Darlin’,” his soft southern drawl comforting Jim. “It’s alright. This means it’s over. Frank can never hurt anyone ever again.”

Jim leaned his head onto Bones’ shoulder letting Bones comfort him This was not something anyone should ever go through, and Jim’s childhood would shadow him for the rest of his life. Bones would be there for him, he had promised him that the day he’d married him, for better or for worse.


End file.
